


The Winchesters

by Padacockles_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Romance, Science Fiction, Stitches, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padacockles_pie/pseuds/Padacockles_pie
Summary: After stumbling into an old 'abandoned' wwII bunker, Finley Davidson finds that the bunker is not so abandoned as she thought. She meets two men wearing plaid. Finley meets the Winchesters.





	1. Chapter 1

Lebanon, Kansas  
August 2nd,2017

I was on a trail when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. It soon turned into footsteps and then fast paces behind me. The sticky August air surrounded me as I ran for my life. Something was chasing me. I had no clue to what it might be but I could tell it wanted to eat me for dinner. My lungs felt as if they were balloons about to burst from being blown up too much from running for the past few minutes. 

I could barely see where I was going due to the darkness that followed after the sun had went down. I ran out into a clearing of forest and landed on a road. I screamed in agony as I land on the gravel, spraining my knee. I started to get up when I heard the wary crack of a branch that had been stepped on. I hastily find my grounding as I stand up to confront the wild animal that had been trailing me. 

It was no animal I had ever seen. It was almost human looking but it was skin and bones with blood almost covering it's entire face and claw like hands. I went to scream but I heard another twig snap and then I heard some growling. I saw the wild creature shoot his hand foward to grab my arm but I turn away earing a deep flesh wound coving my skin. The growling became louder and then barking started. 

I saw three wolves come out from the forest to the left of me. I looked at the creature and it had started backing up. The wolves didn't seem to want me, they wanted whatever that wild creature was. One of the wolves came up in front of me as if it was protecting me. The two others began to charge at it and then once the wild creature started running the chase was on. The creature and the wolves were no longer in my sight.

I limped over to where my bag was laying and picked it up as pain shot through my knee. The blood from my flesh would kept flowing down my arm as I put the bag on my back. I looked down the gravel road to see if there was any signs to civilization. I looked left, then right to see if one way looked better than the other to start heading back to town. I chose to turn right and started limping down the gravel road.

About a half hour of painfully limping I saw an old abandoned door. It looked like it hadn't been used for centuries. I stumbled down the few stairs it had to the entrance and tried pulling on it to open. Surprisingly, it creaked open. Usually these things would have been sealed and forgotten about but maybe this was my lucky break. Hell, it's safer than being outside in the middle of the woods with whatever creature was trying to kill you.

As I stepped through the threshold, I closed the door behind me. I took in my surroundings and saw most of the lights were still on. So much for this place being abandoned. I carefully held onto the metal banister while walking down the old metal bunker stairs. I walk passed a big table with a map on it and then a room full of tables, books and old artifacts of swords and other objects. 

I look to my left and see a hallway. I turn to walk down the lengthy hallway and immediately I see two, very tall, very handsome men, staring at me. I go to speak but I couldn't. I was frozen and overtaken by the eyes of the one who had the short brown hair. They ask how I had got in and what my name was. I open my mouth and spoke, "I thought this place had been abandoned. I'm an explorer and the door was unlocked. 

My name is Finley Davidson. Who are you?" They start to come closer to me but I back up to keep my distance. "I'm Dean and this is my younger brother Sam. We're the Winchesters." The air in the long hallway was thick. Almost suffocating with the bright lights shining down upon the three of us. I had almost forgot about my busted knee and the blood flowing out of my obvious flesh wound. "Maybe we should get you patched up Finley." I nodded as the two men came closer. My head felt light and the room began to spin. I felt the pull of gravity yank me down to the ground and darkness pull me in. 

Later on that day-

I felt groggy. Almost as if someone had given a dose of morphine to calm the pain but that couldn't be the case since my knee was trobbing with agony as was my arm. My eyes still feel heavy as I attempt to open them. The lights above me made me slightly irritated from the brightness but nonetheless I opened my eyes. I drifted my eyes from one side of the room to the other, trying to take in my surroundings. 

I was on a red couch in a medium sized room. The tv was turned down low as I saw someone, Sam, get out of his seat and walk over to me cautiously. "Hey Finley, how are you feeling?" His voice was soft and calming. I went to speak but my throat felt like fire. It looks like Sam saw I was in pain as I tried to speak. I carefully sat up as he brought over a glass of water. "Here, drink this." He handed me the glasses and I downed it almost immediately. 

I set the glass on a nearby coffee table. I said, "I feel like I got hit by a car. My arm is burning." Sam smiled and replied, "Well whatever scratched you left something behind. I cleaned it as best as I could but it's still going to hurt for a couple weeks. You sprained your knee too. What happened out there? Do you know what hurt you?" He was asking so many questions. Questions I'm not sure I could answer. 

"I explore different areas of the world but this time I was out for a local explore of my own home town. So when night time fell I felt something watching me, hunting me." I paused and looked at Sam. He had a very sweet smile on his face and ushered me to continue. So I did. "As it became darker the footsteps started becoming louder. When I started running I could feel it getting closer and closer. I don't know what it was. It was no animal I've ever seen. It had long arms with claw like fingers. It was taller than you which is quite shocking."

I smiled and saw Dean walk in. "Don't stop on my account." So I continued, "It had beaming white eyes. As if it were blind but obviously that wasn't the case. It had blood all over its face and hands. Once I had reached the gravel road I fell and that's how I busted my knee. It started coming closer but it had stopped in its tracks when a pack of wolves came out of the woods to my left. The wolves surrounded me and started protecting me from whatever this thing was. The creature went to grab me and when I turned away that when I got scratched. The wolves started growling at it and they had started chasing it, leaving me alone in the middle of nowhere."

The two men looked at me in an odd way. They were exchanging glances. "You said it was taller than Sam?" Dean asked coming closer to the couch. I nodded, "In all my years of exploring this earth, I have never come into contact with anything like that thing." Sam got up and left me alone with Dean. "Do you know what it was? Or maybe have an idea?" I asked him. He nodded, "It's going to sound crazy." I motioned for him to go on. "Have you ever heard of a Wendigo?" 

I nodded, "In stories but they aren't supposed to be in this area. Usually they're in very dense forest and mountain. Certainly not in Lebanon, Kansas. You're telling me they're real?" He nodded and said, "You're not going to start freaking out are you?" I shook my head 'no'. "If they're real then what are they doing down here in the warmer states?" Sam walked back into the room with a thick book. "That's the part I don't know about. We're going to have to figure that out."

Sam set the book on my lap gently and opened it to a page about Wendigos. "So if you don't mind me asking, why do you guys live in a war bunker? You're not end of the world nut heads right?" I snorted a little and looked at the two men. "No were just two people who keep the world a little safer one kill at a time." The word kill rang in my ears like a church bell. "Kill? As in you kill the thing that attacked me not kill as in hit men?" This time they laughed. 

"They're are real nightmares out there. Like twilight shit but not just Vampires and Werewolves. Much more than those things." Sam said taking the book away from me and setting it on the coffee table. "You shouldn't worry yourself silly with what's out there. Honestly you should just forget about it. You can stay safe here with us until you heal up but for right now you probably want something to eat right? How about a burger?" Dean asked walking away from me. He walked out of the room and left me alone with Sam.

"Is he always like that?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded, "Yeah that's Dean for you. Come on, let's get you up and get you some new clothes and maybe a shower. You're soaked in blood." I looked down at my wrecked clothing and nodded. Sam helped me stand up and we started making our way down towards another lengthy hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

The hot water felt like heaven on my sore body. I poured some vanilla scented shampoo into the palms of my hands and slowly massaged it into my thick brown hair. I then continued with the same vanilla scented conditioner that sat next to it. 

I then washed my tan colored skin with a new bar of soap that Sam had handed to me before getting into the bathroom to shower. I let the hot water rush over my body until I felt stable enough to get out.

I turned the shower foccet off and grabbed the towel that hung on the rack next to the clear shower door. I started drying off my body, gently patting over the gash on my arm made by the supposed Wendigo. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped into the mirror. I studied the gash on my arm, it was fairly red and deep because I had noticed it was stitched up.

I hung the towel over my hair and began squeezing the excess water that had been restrained. I put it up with the towel and started pulling on an extra pair of clothes out of my explores pack. 

Once I had put on my last piece of clothing, which was my shirt, I took my hair out of the towel and let it hang loose. I brushed out all the kinks and knots until it was smooth enough to where I could pull it up and out of the way into a bun.

I hung my wet towel on the back of the door so it could dry then zipped up my pack. I hung it on my shoulder then opened the door. Sam looked up and smiled. "You didn't have to wait for me to finish. I'm pretty sure I could find my way back towards the couch." I said as I limped over towards him. He look my pack, slinging it over his shoulder. 

"Yeah that's the thing. Since you're going to be with us for a little while we thought it would be best for you if we gave you your own room. I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat. Dean did make you a burger. We just didn't know of you were up for eating." I smiled up at him, I hadn't noticed how tall he actually was until he was standing right next to me.

"A burger sounds amazing."

\- Later on that evening. .

Sam had shown me to my room. It was right next to Dean's. A part of me was relieved to find out my room was right next to him. I don't know why but it was calming. Currently I was sitting on my bed, scrolling through my instagram feed. There was a knock on the half closed door, "Come in." It was Sam.

"Hey so I found these in one of the supply closet. I thought you might want them, well with your knee being in bad shape and all." He walked into the room with a pair of crutches. I smiled and scooted over to the side of the bed. 

I stood up carefully as he walked over to hand me the crutches. "Thanks Sam. That's awesome." I took the crutches from his grasp and set them under my armpits. I started walking around, trying to gain my footing. 

"Yeah well, I'm happy you like them. I'm going to go to sleep. I'll check in on you tomorrow. Maybe we can get some clothes for you since you're going to be here for a while." He smiled and went to turn and leave. I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Really Sam, thank you for everything you guys are doing for me. If you hadn't let me crash here I'm pretty sure I would have died going back outside with that thing on the loose."

He turned to me and smiled again. "It's not a problem. Dean and I will find that thing and take care of it. You don't have to worry. Trust me, you're safe in here with us more than you are out there. Goodnight Finley." He turned around and walked right out of the room. "Goodnight Sam." 

I breathed out as I shut the door completely then walked over to my bed. I set the crutches on the floor next to it and crawled under the blanket. I plugged my cell in then turned the table lamp off then laid back and shut my eyes. Blissfully lulling to sleep.

\- The Next Morning. .

Waking up at six am isn't what I had expected. Hell, I didn't expect to get attacked yesterday either but hey that happened so here I am. Everytime I would close my eyes, my mind would go back to running in the woods right outside that bunker door. Those white eyes following with every swift move I had made. When the Wendigo jumped to attack that's when I woke up, screaming. 

I had almost forgotten that Dean was in the room next to mine. So when he came rushing in to check on me, I nearly jumped out of my skin. He came over to me and sat on the foot of the bed, being careful not to bump my knee in the process. 

"A nightmare I'm guessing." He said looking towards me. I nodded and put my head in my hands. "I get them too. Probably much worse than yours but I'm not here to compare but to make you feel better. Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked cautiously. 

"It was the Wendigo chasing but this time it actually got me." Silence filled the room. "Don't worry it can't get you in here. Sam and I, we won't let that happen." I looked at him right in those candy apple green eyes. "When you said your dreams were probably worse, what did you mean?" Dean sighed then got a little more comfortable on the bed. "Do you believe in God?" He asked wearily. 

I shrugged my shoulders and he continued. For hours upon hours he had started telling me about how Demons wern't that bad and how Angels were a bunch of dicks basically. But when he paused while talking about his one angel friend, Castiel. "Castiel was a great person. I'm pretty sure if you would have been able to meet him you would know what I was talking about. He-" He paused once again looking down at his folded hands in his lap.

"He was killed by the devil himself. He was my best friend, my brother. I think he would have liked you." Silence filled the room like water sneaking through a leaky roof. "I'm sorry, this must be a lot to take in. Yah know, heaven and hell, Angels and Demons. Maybe one day Sam and I could help you learn about this  stuff." 

I smiled and realized he had helped me forget all about the nightmare that seemed miniscule to all the thing Dean Winchester had encountered. I glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was nine thirty five. 

We had been talking for over three hours, well more like I listened and he told me his life story. But even now I don't think that's all of Dean Winchesters life story. He's a very closed off man. A mystery. I yawned and he chuckled. 

"Well I think you should go back to sleep or we'll try because I heard Sammy is taking you clothes hunting. That otta be fun. Sleep well Finley." He smiled at me once again and left the room before I even had the chance to say anything back. "Thanks Dean." I laid back and shut my eyes. Seeing nothing but darkness, I slowly but surely drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is loved and comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later...  
"So get this..." I hear Sam say walking into the Library where Dean and I were currently talking about where the Wendigo might be hiding. "He says that a lot." I said to Dean who had a slight smile laid upon his face. "You get used to it." I chuckled and looked at Sam that stood there waiting for us to be quiet so he can explain whatever he was going to say when he walked in here.

"So get this, lately there have been multiple missing persons reports made in this area. Now I've been listening to the police scanner for the past couple days and just today two bodies were discovered in an abandoned coal mine hung up by their wrists with blood completely drained from their bodies. So we know we're looking for a Wendigo but what if that's not all." I squinted my eyes. "So we're looking for a hybrid? The blood drainage sounds like a vampire. So a Wendigo and a Vampire hybrid?"

Dean said sounding annoyed. "A Wenpire?" I said smiling at the sound of the hybrid name. "Or a Vamdigo." Sam said sitting across from us. "My name for it sounds better." I argued with Sam. "Shut up, shut up. Is this even possible?" Dean asked siting up. Sam started typing on his laptop. "Technically, anything is possible. I'm thinking way back when this person born as vampire then transitioned into a Wendigo. It's rare but it's possible." 

"So how do we kill it." I asked looking at the two brothers. Dean started shaking his head. "No Finley, Sam and I will be killing it. You're just starting to feel better. You just stopped using the crutches. There is no way in hell we are letting you out there with this hybrid bitch. Anyway, you don't even have any hunting experience." Dean said sounding very protective. I didn't say anything I just waited for Sam to answer my question. "But seriously Sam, how do we kill it?" 

Dean asked looking at his brother. Sam looked at me then back at Dean. "Well I'm thinking we can set the bitch on fire then chop it's head off. That's the best way I could think of." The brothers were trading looks. "Okay sounds like a plan. I'll get the blow torch and other shit. Meet me in the Impala in ten minutes."

Sam and Dean both got up from there seats and rushed out of the library before I could say anything. I sighed and got up from my seat and started walking through the hallway. I turned the corner and walked straight into my room. Well what the hell am I supposed to do now? I walked over to my bed and sat down. I picked up my phone and started reading an article about a severe storm that's supposed to be hitting the area within a week.

The knock at my door made me look up. "Come in." I said as I sat up a little bit more. "Hey so we're going to take off. I would let you come if it was a simple salt and burn but at times even those kinds of hunt can get tricky. Well be back soon. Just call if you need anything. Really Finley, don't hesitate." Sam said smiling at me, while leaning on the doorframe. 

I nodded saying, "I get it Sam. I'll if anything. Just don't be too long. It just feel empty without one of you guys here." He stood up straight, "I promise we won't. I'll see you later." He closed my door and I heard his heavy footsteps disappear down the hallway. I put on my favorite playlist of song then closed my eyes and fell back onto my mattress, lulling into a state of relaxation.

The next day. .

I walked into the kitchen, then opened up the fridge. My eyes were immediately fixed on Dean's last piece of apple pie that sat on the top shelf. I reached out to grab it but the loud screeching of the bunker door opening made me stop. "Finley!" Dean's voice sounded distantly throughout the bunker. I closed the fridge quickly then made my way through the hallway. I picked up my speed and started to run towards the sound of his voice.

Once I saw Dean I also saw Sam. Dean was rushing down the metal bunker stairs leaning Sam up on his shoulder. "A little help here with the giant." Dean said as I ran over to him. I went to the other side of Sam and had him lean against me to let some that pressure off of Dean. "Let's set him down on the table." I said as we walked carefully walking up those three little stairs that led to the library. 

As we laid Sam down I asked, "Mind telling me what happened to him?" I looked towards Sam then my eyes landed on the deep lacerations on his chest. I tore off my plaid shirt Sam had given me and started wiping off the excess blood. "We were fighting the big bitch when Sam was clawed at. I killed it now here we are. I'm going to get some towel and beer. He should be okay, he just needs some stitches. You know how to do that?" 

Dean asked walking around the table his little brother laid on and to the kitchen. I said yes then went down the hallway and into my room to get my emergency first aid kit I had in my explorers pack. I ran back down the hallway and over to Sam who was now sitting up with his brother sitting right next to him.

"I'm happy you're awake." I said walking in front of Sam and Dean. "I'll be happy once I can take a shower and stop bleeding from my chest." Sam said wearily. "Okay Mr.GrumpyPants let's get you stitched up." Dean got up from where he was and said, "While you stitch him up I'm going to take a shower. Have fun kiddies." Dean took his beer and left us alone in the library. Well this should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is loved and comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam.

The rips in Sam's shirt were long and thick. The shirt itself was stained in his crimson blood. "Can you take your shirt off?" He looked up at me and smirked. "I though you'd never ask." I just shook my head as he lifted his ruined shirt over his head. "You sound more like Dean everyday." He chuckled as I smiled and took a washcloth from the chair next to us. I dipped it into some water Dean had brought and started dabbing the excess blood away from his wounds. He hissed as I kept getting closer to one of the deeper claw marks.

"I'm sorry but I have to clean it Sam." I squeezed out the bloody water into an empty bowl and swiped the area once more before I grabbed my first aid kit and opened it. I took out my bottle of alcohol and a clean washcloth. I poured the liquid onto the cloth and then gently cleansed the marks. He hissed at the cool alcohol hitting his chest. His hand came up and gripped my arm. 

I smiled and said, "Come on Sam. Can't handle the burn?" The grip of his hand on my arm loosened but he didn't let go. "I can handle anything that is thrown at me." I tore my eyes from his wounds and our eyes connected. His hazel eyes sored through my green ones. It's like I was seeing his soul. I could see all of Sam Winchester in just this one little look. "Then stop flinching like a bitch and stay still."

He let out a chuckle and nodded. Once I had sterilized his marks I cleaned my hands and threaded a needle to make a solid stich. "Okay so this is probably going to hurt but it's not like you haven't been in this situation before. Just try-" He opened his mouth and cut me off, "not to move. I got it Fin." The small cut off of my name made a smile appear on my face. I haven't been called Fin in years.

I nodded and started to press the needle through his skin. I myself winced while the grip on my bicep increased. Stich after stich it seemed he had relaxed a bit more every time. I was finishing up with the last of his stitches when his thumb started rubbing my bicep. The small gesture made my stomach erupt in butterflies. Normally, things like this wouldn't make me go weak at the knees. Could you blame me though. I mean have you seen Sam Winchester.

The way his chestnut brown hair moves with every turn of his head is luxurious. The way his hazel eyes bore into a book of lore is captivating. His deep meaningful voice sends shivers down my spine like water cascading down a mountainside is magical. His whole persona makes me feel like I'm learning someone who's as gentle as a mother bear with her cubs but I'm looking someone who could pin me against the wall and split me in two and make me feel like I'm on drugs.

Sam Winchester is light. He is love. He is beyond the things he has done to save his family and friends. He's human. With just this one small gesture he makes everything seem better. "Fin." His sweetly rough voice broke me from the void I seemed to have slipped into. I looked up into those russet orbs we call eyes and then my own traveled down to his pink plush lips that were cut and red from biting.

I finished his last stich, took his hand off of me and start cleaning up the medical supplies. He stood up from the table and towered over my curvy frame. "You should go take a shower. You smell like the woods." I said not looking at him and continued to clean up the bloody towels. "Okay Finley. Thanks by the way." He stepped around me and walked down the hallway leaving me alone before I could respond.

I let out a shaky breath I had no idea that I was holding onto. I took the bowls of bloody water into the kitchen and cleaned them then I set the towels into the washer to bleach them. I took my med kit and put it back into my pack. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. Sam Winchester is deffinetly not someone worth the horrible life he was forced to live. 

...

Sleep seemed to have come to a halt. It was three am and I was wide awake. Images of Sam seemed to have replaced the melatonin in my brain. I got up from my bed and swung my door open and quietly padded my way down to the kitchen. I stepped through the threshold of the rustic old war kitchen and over to a cabinet filled with glasses.

I took a glass out and filled it with water from the tap. The bland taste runs along my tongue and down my throat. A clearing of someone's voice made me jump. I almost dropped the glass that was in my hand. Dean walked into the kitchen and then over to the fridge. He took out the last piece of pie and set it on the counter. He took out a fork and started digging in. 

He swollowed a bite of pie and asked, "Couldn't sleep? Are you having nightmares again?" I drank the rest of my water and set the glass I to the sink. I shook my head 'no', "I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." He smiled and ate the rest of his pie as we stood in silence. "So you have Sam on your mind." I felt my cheeks become pink with heat. 

Damn it Dean. "What makes you think that Deano?" I asked, knowing how much he hates it when I call him that nickname. "Oh come on Finley. I see the way you've been staring at him ever since you've got here. You like him." I smiled and looked away from the green eyed man. "Is it really that obvious? Do you think he knows?" He chuckled and said, "Sam's oblivious to things like that. He's usually just focused on the things living under our beds."

I nodded and he put the empty pie dish into the garbage and the fork into the sink right next to my glass. He turned to walk out of the kitchen. "You're not going to tell him, right?" He turned back around and stared at me. "Of course I'm not but if you decide to stay I'm going to be teasing the hell out of you. You gotta tell him yourself or he'll never get the messege." He walked up the three stairs that were at the kitchen door. 

He went to leave but stopped, turned around and said, "Honestly, he feels the same way. You just gotta make him aware because he get nervous. Goodnight Finley." I sighed as I heard him walk away and close his door behind him. I hung my head low before walking back to my own room, shutting my door and crawling into my bed. I closed my eyes in hope of catching the demon we know as sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is loved and comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving that bunker had to be one of the most heartbreaking things I've ever had to do. Saying goodbye to those two amazing men had to be done. I needed to leave and continue on with my life like they needed to continue on with their own. I never told Sam how I was feeling because honestly I didn't want a relationship at the time but I deffinetly wanted him and he's something special I couldn't have. 

It's been ten months since I've seen the Winchesters. It's been five months since I've actually heard from them, well Dean to be exact. Sam on the other hand was silent. Not a 'Hey just checking up.' text... nothing. So I'm here, sitting in a small cafe in Thailand wondering where I might go next. 

It's been a while since I've been back home to my apartment in Pennsylvania, maybe I'll stop there and see one of my old friends I haven't seen in years. I stand up and drink the rest of my bland coffee. I throw my trash away and open my phone up. I book a one way ticket to Avoca, Pa. I'm coming home.

...

The plane ride was sloshy to say the least. We flew right through a thunderstorm. For a few moments I actually thought it was the end for me but it wasn't because obviously I was standing here, waiting for my one checked in bag. My bag flies down the ramp and once the conveyor belt pivots to the place where I stood I snatched it up before it strays away from my grip.

I feel my phone buzz, signaling someone has sent me a text. "Hey it's your Uber driver. I'm outside. I'm in a silver Ford Focus." I smile and make my way to the doors. Once outside I spot the silver car about ten feet away. The driver gets out and places my bag into the trunk then opens my door. "Thank you."

I get in the car and he shuts the door. He gets in and starts the car once more. "So you're headed to Wilkes Barre. Mind if I ask why?" We pill away from the airport and start driving on the highway. "That's where I live." He sends me a smile then focuses on the road. I look at the time on my phone before looking out the window. It was 11:25 pm. I feel my eyes become heavy as I lean my head back and watch as we pass car by car. Soon enough, I fell into a cozy slumber.

...

Potholes are the worse. Especially when you're alseep. One minute you're dreaming of the Amazon Rainforest then your being shook awake by the bumpy roads of Wilkes Barre Pennsylvania. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. We were about two blocks away from my apartment.

We turned onto my street and the driver said, "Just tell me where to stop." I said okay as we drove down the long road. "It's right there." I pointed to the grey apartment building that stood proudly not to far from when we were in the car. Once the car stopped I thanked him then gave him a tip.

I got my bag out of the trunk then watched him drive away. I walked through the doors of the building then over to the elevator. Once I was in the elevator I pressed the button to the fourth floor. I waited seconds before I heard a semi familiar 'ding'. I stepped through the doors of the elevator and over to my apartment door.

I took out my keys and shoved one into the lock. One twist and turn, the door was open and I was home. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I walked through the hallway and into my bedroom. It was cold in here. Everything was cold in Pennsylvania but not that cold.

I looked at the time and it was 12:00 am. I let out a breath and it was frosty. I walked out of the bedroom and into my kitchen. Dean always told me to be stocked up on salt so, here I am. I opened the cupboard and took out a container of salt. I turned around and there stood a woman.

She had to be around the age of twenty four to say the least. She was wearing a ruby red dress with black high heels. Our eyes connected and then her eyes traveled to the salt. I let out a scream as she pounced and started running towards me. I react quickly by throwing some of the salt in her direction. She sizzles and disappears.

I quickly start making a salt circle around my body. I take out my phone in the blink of an eye and just before I can dial Deans phone number. My apartment door swings open and in all honesty I almost shit twenty one bricks. I look up to meet the pairs of eyes belonging to... 

Sam and Dean Winchester.

Sam ran over to me and checked me over. "Where did she go?" Dean asked looking around. I just held up the container of salt and he smirked saying, "We taught her well Sammy." My smile soon faded as the ghost showed up behind Dean. He was thrown across the room, into my flatscreen tv. Sam ran passed me and swung an iron fire tender at the ghost. "We need to get you out of here."

He rushed over to Dean and helped him up. The two men then came over to me and basically dragged me out of my apartment and into the elevator. Sam and Dean huffed and leant back against the metal walls of the elevator. "That bitch has been killing people for months now Finley." Dean said as the elevator stopped at the main lobby floor. 

The doors opened. "Well no shit but why is she after me? What the hell did I do?" We exited the building and walked over to the Impala. "That's what we don't know. We did as much research as we possibly could but we couldn't find anything. You didn't hear anything about the killings?" 

I shook my head, "I've been in Thailand for the last three months collecting artifacts and having them be shipped here so I didn't have to deal with customs." Sam and Dean looked at me then each other. "Tell me what they look like." I just stared at Dean like he had an extra head laying on those muscular shoulders.

...

I gave him a list of all the wonderful artifacts I collected while in Thailand. Sam started researching in the motel 6 where they were staying at while Dean went back to my apartment to collect the objects. "How did you guys know when it was going to be in my apartment?" I asked looking his way. 

His eyes dissolved from the screen and connected with my own. "We didn't know it was your apartment. All the killings have been happening in your building so we were going door to door basically." That was all Sam said to me before going back to his research. I saw his eyes widen and then look up at me. "Is this one of the items you found in Thailand?" 

I walked behind him and looked at the screen over his shoulder. I didnt get to look at the picture because I realized our faces were so close. His hair tickled my cheeks as he swung his head to look at me. Our noses were barely touching. I could feel his eyes on my lips as he brought his face closer to mine. The unlocking of the door made me jump away from Sam.

Dean came barreling through the door. Dean and I traded looks before looking at Sam. "Did I interrupt something?" I shook my head feriously and gave him that 'you better not say anything dumb' look. He held up his hands in defense. I walked away from Sam and sat on the bed. Dean walked over to the bed and set down a couple objects I had scavenged. 

"Are these all of them?" The items seemed to be all there. "Yeah seems so." Sam looked at the items. "The item that's haunted isn't here. We're looking for a necklace. It's a red and black Diamond pendant. It's supposedly worth a lot of money. Does that sound familiar Fin?" The mention of the nickname made me look at him. 

"Red and Black Diamond- Oh my, this one?" I walked over to where Dean had the artifacts. I picked up a black and brown wooden doll. I turned out over and opened a secret compartment on its back. I took out the necklace and held it up by its string. As I looked at Sam my face paled. The ghost appeared out of nowhere and lunged for me.

I let out a scream as she plunged her hand into my chest and started to rip out my heart. I heard yelling and felt the necklace drop out of my hand. Before I could say or do anything. I felt the pain come to a halt and my body drop into a strong pair of arms. Darkness clouding my vision is what came next.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt scratchy sheets beneath my fingertips when I woke up. Light breathing coming from next to me made me slowly open my eyes. Sams face was pure bliss. His eyes were closed and his arm was wrapped around my waist. I slowly sit up, trying not to wake him up. I turn on the lamp and the dark room flickers into a dimly litted motel 6.

I look to my left and Dean laid in the other bed, his back to the ceiling lightly snoring away. I got to get up but I wince as I make one little move. I felt Sam stir next to me, wrap his arm further around my waist and bring me into him more. "Don't move, you'll hurt yourself even more." 

His voice was scratchy like the sheets on top of us. I laid back and let Sam cuddle closer. "Did you guys get the ghost?" I whispered staring at the ceiling. I could see him nod from the corner of my eye. Silence seemed to fill the room like the sun shining down upon the earth. "How are you feeling?"

I turned my head and looked at him. His eyes were open and his lips looked bitten red. "I feel fine, a little tired but that's about it. I want to go home Sam." He smiled and closed his eyes again. "Well just wait an hour until Dean wakes up because we still need to check out your place to make sure there isn't anymore haunted stuff. Dean also said he wants to visit one of our old friends that live about five minutes from here."

"What's their name?" I asked shifting onto my side slowly. He opened his eyes and at that moment I really hadn't realized he was as close as he was. "Her name is Frankie. She helped us with a case a few years ago. We haven't seen her since." They're going to see my sister? "Frankie Roman? My sister?"

He sat up on his elbows, almost hovering over me. "She's your sister? Then you obviously know she's a demon?" My smile fell and I sat up. "Frankie's not a demon." I said it a bit loudly than planned. Dean grumbled and sat up. "Well, hate to break it to you honey but she is. How did you not know that?" He rubbed his eyes as I looked at Sam. "I haven't talked to her in years. Even growing up, she never said anything. I mean our mother is human." Dean's eyes flickered over to Sam's, "Then her dad must have been a demon. Did you ever meet him?" 

I felt my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. He couldn't have been. I shook my head no, "I only met him like twice but he didn't seem like it. He was too nice to be a demon." I sighed and sat up a little straighter. Sam's grip on me was now non existent when he got up from the bed and stretched his long limbs. "Well you can come with us to go see her obviously and you can get your own take on this situation. I call first shower." Dean pounced from his bed and padded his way to the motel bathroom. 

I brought a hand up to my chest as I felt a sharp pain shoot through me. "You're going to be having those for a few days. Here, take these." Sam took a white and blue pill bottle from his bag, opened it and handed me two small pills. "That should help you out for at least the next couple hours." I starred at his blue shirted muscular back as he walked back to his bag and put the bottle inside. I took the stray glass of water that sat on the bedside table and shoved the pills into my mouth then gulped them down with a swish of water.

"When we were at your place last night I grabbed some of your clothes so you could change. We weren't sure if you wanted to stay with us again or want to go back to your apartment because of what had happened." I swung my sore legs over to the side of the bed and tried to stand up slowly. Notice how I said tried? Yeah Sam was quickly by my side as I almost collapsed to the dirty floor. I quickly got my footing and looked up into his hazelnut eyes that seemed to have changed into a blue/green. His pupils were almost fully blown. His lips seemed to be red and bitten. 

Our faces were merely inches apart. I could feel his hot breath flutter on my face. "I really wish you would have stayed with us last time." His rough voice seemed to have ripped me right in half. "Why is that Sam?" Time slowed down. "So something like this could have happened." I let out, "Sam?" right before his soft lips trailed onto my own. His soft lips were finally on mine and all I could do is feel frozen in shock. My hands landed on his chest and I pushed him away. "Sam as much as I want this it can't happen." 

That's the thing when your distracted. You don't focus on little things like doors opening. "Well this is awkward." Dean's voice rang through the silent room as Sam backed away from me, letting me go completely. Sam looked at Dean and huffed then grabbed his coat and boots then raced out the door. The slam shook me to the bone. I felt tears prick my eyes. "I thought that was all you ever wanted from him Finley. Why did you do that?" Dean asked grabbing some clothes from his bag. 

"I refuse to be hurt again, I can't and I won't." I heard him sigh, "Is this about Eric again? Finley that was years ago. You gotta let him go. He's gone, he isn't relevant anymore. Listen, I get it. He hurt you-" I held my hand up to stop him from going any further. "He didn't just hurt me Dean. He was abusive and controlling. I mean come on, he tried to fucking kill me. " I closed my eyes and sat back down on the bed. "Let me get dressed and then we can talk some more."

Dean said as he traveled back into the bathroom and closed the door softly. I wiped the tears that seemed to have escaped my eyes. I got up and picked up my bag from the floor and set in onto the bed. I heard the bathroom door open again then I heard Dean's bed dip in again. I picked out some clothes then turned to Dean putting on his boots. Once he was finished he got up and  stood in front of me. "You can't keep letting Eric control your life. He's not here but Sammy is and maybe if you just told him what happened-" 

I shook my head and felt new tears pour down my face. "He can't know Dean. He can't know what that bastard did to me because I'm like ninety nine precent sure he'll find him and kill him." Dean came up to me and held me tight. "Then don't tell him but at least hear Sam out."


	7. Chapter 7

Eric Leroy.

His charm seemed to have pulled me in at first. The way his hair mused in the wind as we sat outside a french restaurant would seem to make me swoon. Or maybe it was the shine of his beautiful baby blue eyes that really caught me in his net and reeled me in. Other days I think maybe it was his smooth southern accent that had me hooked from the day i met him. He could be as sweet as honey the one day then as sour as a lemon head the next. On the honey days he'll hold me and touch me with gentle hands. 

On the lemon days those gentle hands turned into fists that almost cut off my air supply. He was always on my mind it seemed. Whether it was his joke of a personality or his strength of a hit. He was always on my mind.  
...  
"Alright we're here. Now you let me know if anything goes freaky in that house. You hear me? Finley?" I felt Dean touch my shoulder lightly. I flinched at the gentle contact with flashes of Eric still glued in my mind. "Sorry, yeah- I.. I heard you. I'll see you at Frankie's later." Just like that I got out of the car with my duffel bag in hand. I gently shut the Impala door and basically jogged through my apartment building entrance.

Once I stepped through my door of my apartment I noticed the mess that happend only a few hours ago. My tv was smashed to hell. My wall had a huge dent in it. Papers, magazines, rare artifacts from all across the globe were either broke or scattered amongst the wreckage. I closed my door softly and put my back to it. Sliding down I felt the presence of hot tears on my cheeks. I tried my very best to hold myself together but I had failed. 

My mind was somewhat cleared of Eric and Sam started to take over. The way his chestnut brown locks fell along his rugged jawline seemed to have calmed me a small bit as I began to imagine his golden brown orbs for eyes staring straight at me. Sam brought the calm after the storm. The sudden knock at my door made me jump to say the least.

I wearily stood up and looked through the peephole. It was Ashley Greene, my neighbor. I sighed and wiped my face free of tears. I opened the door enough for me to be in the way of the messy room. "Hi Ashley. What's up?" He gave me a smile. "Oh jeez, did I wake you? I'm sorry I just heard so much commotion going on last night that I wanted to make sure you're okay." I smiled at her kindness. "No its okay, really. I was already awake and I'm sorry about last night. I had a small homecoming party and it got a little to carried away. Everything is fine. I just have to clean up the mess now."

I gave out a tired laugh as she did as well. "Alright well if you need anything I'm right next door. Don't be a stranger Finley." I smiled and thanked her for her concern. I told her to have a nice day then I shut the door, locking it. I huffed in annoyance once my vison focused back onto the mess.   
...

The buzzing of my microwave signaled that my mini potpie was done cooking. I set down my broom and dustpan and walked into my kitchen to open the microwave and stop the annoying beeping. I grabbed the hot food and set it down on my table. I grabbed my phone and sat down. I opened up youtube and opened up one of my favorite channels, Jacksepticeye. "Top of the-" Jack's regular intro was interrupted by the phone call from Dean Winchester. "Hey Darlin something came up and looks like we're not going to make it up to Frankie's. We caught another hunt a few states south. Where you off to now or are you staying home for a while?"

I sighed and stared at my food. "I was thinking of heading west. Nevada or California maybe. I haven't really decided. Why do you ask?" I began to eat my food. "Well I was hoping that you would be interested in accompanying Sam and myself-" I stopped him right there, "Dean absolutely not. I can't hunt for shit and you know damn well Sam and I still haven't talked about what happened. Honestly, if things were different with Sam, I would possibly consider coming with you guys. Hell Dean let's face it, Sam doesn't  want me around anymore. I was the biggest fucking bitch in the world to him. Sure he possibly has feelings for me but I'm still not entirely sure I trust anyone right now because of Eric." I heard Dean sigh then I heard Sam's somewhat muffled words in the background. "Who's Eric?" My heart almost stopped. "Fuck." I said before rushing to hit the red end button.

Dean's P.o.v

"Who's Eric?" I spun around as I heard "fuck." In the phone speaker then the tone of the call ending. "Eric? He's nobody Sam. Just drop it." I shoved my phone back into my pocket then put my bag into the trunk after Sam. "No Dean. I'm so fucking tired of just dropping it when it comes to Finley. You know damn well how she feels about me and vise versa. Who the hell is Eric and why the fuck would she have trouble trusting me because of him?" 

He shouted folding his arms and glaring at me, waiting for an answer. "Sam I think Finley should be the one to tell you that. It's not my place." Sam scoffed and whipped out his phone. "What are you doing Sam? Just get in the car." I said walking towards the drivers side door. "I'm calling Finley because you won't tell me shit." He said as my hand froze on the handle. "No Sam! You can't ask her over the phone. Are you fucking insane!?"

"Well you won't tell me anything and I'm sick of being in the dark. Is it that bad that I can't ask over the phone. Wait did this Eric person.. did he--? Did he abuse her?!" His voice was grave, threatening. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. "Oh were going to Finley's before we leave town. We're going right now." He said shutting the trunk and getting into the passengers seat. I huffed and slapped the top of the impala. She's going to fucking hang me by my shoelaces.


	8. Chapter 8

Finley's POV

The clock read 5:40 pm when I stopped pacing back and forth. My mind just kept wandering back from Sam to Eric and Dean. Thinking things along the lines of "Deans going to tell him." Or "Dean would never tell him without my permission." and "Sam's going to freak out." I walked over to my window and stared at the city. 

The cry of a knock at my door is what made my blood pressure shoot through the roof. The knocking kept coming. I pulled myself away from the window and stood in front of the wooden door. I looked through the peep hole. It was Sam. My heart was pounding in my chest like a drum.  I unlocked the door and opened it fully. "I thought you guys head another hunt to attend to." 

I said gesturing for him to come in. "Yeah see we did then I over heard your call with Dean. Finley, just tell me what's going on. Did Eric.. did he-" I held up my hand to stop him from speaking. "What did Dean tell you?" We stood a good distance away from each other. "He didn't tell me anything. But I started to assume and his facial expressions kind of confirmed my assumptions. Did this Eric person abuse you Finley?"

I was numb. I could feel the life drain out of my body as the memory of Eric's horrific actions played in my mind. The degrading names, the daily beatings...

the rape.

All floating around in my head made me shake. I nodded solely to have Sam not hear my brown voice that would rip through if I even let out a sigh. I flinched as Sam brought me into a long embrace. No words were said for the duration of it. When we broke a part I hung my head to try and reduce the amount of shame I felt for being so weak in front of the man I was slowly falling in love with. 

Sams hands found their way to my cheeks. "Hey, it's going to be okay." I felt a couple of tears start to stain my cheeks but Sam was wick to wipe them away before they could finish their path of destruction. I removed Sam's hams from my face and picked up my bag. "Let's just go. We can talk about this later." Sam looked at me, clearly confused. "You're coming with us again?" He asked,  trying to hide the smile on his face. I sniffled and nodded. 

"I've got nothing else to do. Just come on before your brother thinks we're having sex." I chuckled as he took my bag from my grip and followed me out the door. I locked it and Sam flung his arm around my shoulders. We walked to the elevator. "So do you think when we're finished with this hunt that we can go out on a date?" I smiled and looked at my shoes while we waited for the elevator. "Yeah I guess. Just don't make me regret it Winchester."  
-

The restaurant was quiet.   
Sam wore dark blue washed jeans and a red plaid button-down shirt with black hunting boots. I wore a light blue washed jeans and a grey crewneck sweater with brown knee high leather boots. We were seated in a booth in the back. Sam said we should have more privacy. I didn't see fit to fight him on that one. The booth was made for six or eight people but we sat next to each other just to be close to one another.

When we got settle the waiter asked us for our beverage choice. "She'll have a Red's Apple Ale and I'll have a Cores light. Thank you." The waiter smiled and said he'll give us a couple minutes to decide what we wanted to eat. I opened up my menu and started stifling through the various choice of club sandwhichs, steaks, and salads.

"What are you feeling tonight? I might just pick whatever you do because I could literally go for anything right now." Sam chuckled and picked through his menu. "I was thinking the grilled chicken salad with some light balsamic dressing. Does that sound good to you?" I asked peering up at him. He had scooted next to me as I pointed to the picture on the menu.

I saw his eyes glance at my lips. "That sounds amazing." His words trailed off as my eyes fluttered shut and out lips connected. His was soft and calming. It wasn't rushed or harsh. It was perfect. Well until the waiter cleared his throat and we disconnected abruptly. "Here is your Ale miss and your Cores sir. Have you decided on what you would like to eat?"

"Can we both have the grilled chicken salad. She'll have balsamic dressing and I'll have thousand island." The waiter nodded, smiled and left us alone again. I took a sip of my drink and Sam kissed my cheek. "You're beautiful." Sam whispered into my ear. My cheeks lit up more with a blushing red as he kissed my cheek again, this time longer and softer.

"Wanna know something?" I asked peering up at him. He let out a 'hmm' for me to continue. "Eric wasn't always rough I guess you could say. In the beginning of our relationship he would take me to places like this. He would buy me flowers on the occasional tuesday and he would call me whenever he could. He traveled for business most of the year and he would bring me back gifts from these places I have never visited still.-"

My breath hitched as the memories flooded my mind. "You don't have to talk about him now Fin." Sam wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer. "I know I don't have to but I feel like you deserve to know at least some of what that bastard did." I let out a shaky breath and continued, "That really all changed when he got demoted. His boss said he needed to stay in one place rather than ten or twenty. Eric loved to travel. I think traveling kept him sane. Since he was demoted he became more moody and aggressive.

We got into this fight about something so stupid. It might have been over money or something else but I just remember him getting so mad that he threw an ashtray at my head and nearly missing me by an inch. He became more of an alcoholic when he got laid off. On occasion he would wrap his hands around my neck and hold me against the wall until I woke up on the floor from passing out from lack of oxygen. The last time I saw him was one very crude and nasty night I will never forget." 

The waiter came back over and set our food out in front of us. "Is there anything else I can get you. A refill on your drinks perhaps?" He asked kindly. "That would be great thank you." I said smiling at him as Sam kissed my temple. "Anyway, that night was.. it was something. Hey let's eat before my big mouth ruins our date." Sam nodded and smiled, taking a bite out of his salada. "Good choice on this. It's amazing." I smile and nodded in agreement, taking a bite.  
\--

I waited as Sam took care of the bill. He came back over to the table and took my hand in his. "Do you wanna go back to the bunker or do you wanna go get some more drinks at the bar down the way?" He asked walking us towards the entrance of the building. "Let's go get smashed." I said and giggled as he held the door open for me. 

"Oh god I don't think I've ever seen you drunk." Sam said and got onto my motorcycle. I got onto the back and he started up my baby. "If you like me sober you're going to love me drunk." I kissed his cheek and we started making our journey back to the bar right down the road from the bunker. 

When we arrived at the bar Sam and I got off my bike and walked into the bar, hand in hand. We took two seats at the bar. The air was thick with smoke and noisy with laughter, and drinks clinking because it was a busy Friday night. "What can I get for you two fine people tonight?" The barmaid smiled at the both of us. "She'll have a Red's Apple Ale and I'll have a Cores light please." Sam shouted over the loud music and chatter.

The barmaid smiled and left us to go fetch us our drinks. I guess I spaced out for a moment because Sams hand on my thigh made me look at him. "Are you alright?" He asked smiling at me. "I'm fine I just-" As if all the words in my vocabulary seemed to be nonexistent, Sam followed my eyes to where they were set. There he was. "Fin? Hey who's that? Wait is that-" I shook my head. "That can't be... Eric."


	9. Chapter 9

The room was spinning. I felt sick, numb, haphazardly misplaced. "Fin, hey Fin. Look at me Darlin'. Let's just leave okay?" I felt Sam grab my hand and tug me out of my seat. My eyes just never seemed to let go of Eric. Once outside the bar I ripped my hand out of Sams grip and hunched over into the trash can, and emptied my stomach contents. I felt Sam hold my hair up and out of the way as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I spit out the reminisce of throw up and took a napkin out of my bag. I was dizzy. A little bit too dizzy for my liking so I sat on the dirty ground.

Sam was talking but my mind couldn't register his words. I hadn't noticed before but I felt hot tears pour down my cheeks. I felt Sam sit down next to me and bring me into his lap, hugging me close as if I was going to just float away. "Hey.. Finley..?" That voice was not Sam's. That was Eric. I looked and stood up as my eyes connected with cold icy baby blues. "Listen you stay away from her man. You better leave before you regret it." Sam voice was low and feral as he quickly shuffled in front of me. "Oh come on now. Hey Fin, I've missed you baby." Eric's voice was thick with alcohol. "This is the last warning. Get the fuck out of here." Eric chuckled and went to reach for me. I screamed when Sam lurched for Eric. Laying him out of the cold concrete with punch after punch.

As much as I wanted him to continue with Eric's well deserved ass whooping I had to get Sam to stop before he killed him. "Sam! Sam stop! Please!" I grabbed Sam's wrist before he could hit Eric one more time. "Let's get out of here." He stood up and spit on Eric. He wrapped his arm around me and got us onto my bike. Sam's breath was raggedy. He started up my bike and we sped away to the bunker. Once in the garage I slowly got off before him. His knuckles were bloodied but he seemed to have calmed down. "I should go back there and finish what I started. For what he did to you! He doesn't deserve to be breathing right now."

I just shook my head and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Let's just go wash up, fix your cuts and go watch a movie or something. I don't even want to think about that bastard anymore." He rubbed my back a kissed my forehead once more. "Yeah I think you've been through enough. I'm sorry." I looked up at him. "What are you apologizing for? Don't apologize for protecting me or for finally giving that S.O.B what was coming to him. Sam I should have let you keep going but he doesn't get to die that easily." He just cupped my face with his gigantic hand. He went to kiss me but I pulled away. 

He looked hurt. "Nope I'm not kissing you until I brush my teeth and take a shower. I just feel dirty from seeing that scumbag." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry our date was ruined." I just shook my head and grabbed his hand. "It's not totally ruined. Let's go get into our pj's after a couple of hot shower, get you all patched up and I don't know possibly eat Deans last piece of pie since I know where he hides it?" I didn't mean for it to come out like a question. "He'll kill us you know." He said with I think fear in his voice. "Trust me he won't even care. I've got immunity." Sam just chuckled and said a quick whatever before we made our seperate ways into our own bedrooms. I seriously need a shower.  
\--

After a relaxing shower I tossed on a pair of black leggings and an old One Direction t shirt with a sports bra on. I walked out of my room after towel drying my hair to get most of the mister out and then throwing it into a bun. I walked down the hallway and into the Den. When I entered I saw Sam was already there, setting up the DVD player so we could watch a movie. I smiled and leaned against the doorframe, not making my presence know. I saw he was having trouble setting up the cords and I tried to stifle a giggle as he cursed. "Fin if you think is so funny you try doing it."

The grin never left my face as I took the remote from his giant hands and switched the input from tv to av. I threw the remote on the couch and looked over at him. "What are we watching?" His eyes narrowed at me, grabbed me by the waist and starting tickling me. "Sam! SAM NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I squealed trying to get out of his grip as we dropped onto the couch. "You're such a smart ass Finley." We both laughed as I kept trying to get away from intruding fingers. "Sammy please stop! I'll do anything!" I belted out before his finger came to a halt.

"Anything?" I had just noticed Sam was practically onto of me, his face was so close to my own. "Spit it out Samuel." His hands started roaming again, one caressed my face. "You gotta pick the movie. That's all." I looked at him. "That's all? How come I don't believe you Winchester?" The smile never left his face as he moved closer and captured my lips in a soft kiss. "Hey I rooting for ya'll to be together but like can you do that somewhere else? Now, what are we watching?"

Dean came in and we broke from each other's grasp. Dean had a huge bowl of popcorn and sat down in the recliner across from us. "How about mean girls?" I suggested crossing the room to get the DVD out of its case. Both men groaned. "You wanted me to pick the movie. Now suck it up." I said as I popped the disc in player, grabbed some popcorn from Dean much to his dismay and plotted back down next to Sam. He wrapped his arms around me and we al started watching the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt someone pick me up bridal style and started walking. Moments later I felt soft sheets under my body. "Sam?" I said while opening up my eyes. "Go back to sleep Fin." Sam said pulling the comforter over my body. "Stay with me Sam." I said grabbing his wrist. I heard him chuckle then get in the bed behind me. He wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me in close. I felt my eyes flutter shut and slowly felt myself float off to sleep once more.

*The next morning..

I felt light kisses being placed on my neck leading up to my cheeks. "Sam.." I groaned swatting him away. "Dean came in before. He said he found a hunt. Do you wanna come with us?"  He whispered in my ear. I sighed and turned onto my back. I turned my head and my green eyes connected with his hazel ones. "What kind of hunt?" He smiled and kissed my lips. "It's looking like a regular salt and burn. I mean it's a milk run to Dean and myself but to a beginner like you, well..."

I shoved him off of me and sat up. "Don't even Samuel." Sam let out a loud laugh. "Come on Darlin you know that I'm only kidding." He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. Sweeping my brown hair off my shoulder and kissed my neck. I moaned as I felt him start sucking on, marking me. "So is that a yes?" He chuckled and started kissing my shoulder, leaving small bite marks on the clothed flesh. "Mhm.. Yeah I'll go but if you keep this up we both won't be going at all."

I turned my torso a little bit so our lips could meet. Our lips were moving perfectly in sync when there was a couple knocks at my door. "I'm going to end your brother for always being a cockblock." Sam let out a sigh, kissing my lips once more and got out of bed. He walked over to the door with just his boxers and tshirt on. "What Dean?" He asked his brother as he cracked the door open a smidgen so he could just be seen. "Get your girlfriend, some clothes, weapons whatever and let's go. We were already supposed to leave a half hour ago." I got up and threw on a pair of light blue washed jeans with a black tang top and Sam's discarded plaid button-down shirt  that he took off last night. 

"Alright Dean we're coming. Calm down Dean." I put on a pair of my black Nike sneakers. I took one of my ready to go bags and my phone with the charger. I walked over to Sam where he was arguing with Dean at my door. I grabbed the door and flung it open. I looked at the two men before me. "Come on now boys. Don't be slow pokes." I kissed Sam on his lips and patted Dean on his cheek. "What the.." I heard Dean say as I walked away from them down the hallway with my head held high and a smirk on my face. 

\--

We stopped at a gas station right outside of Calhoun, Georgia. As I'm paying for the gas and some road snacks Sam come up behind and sets a pack of condoms on counter. I feel my face flush red and refused to look at him so I look up at the cashier. She as well had a smirk on her face along with a light blush. "The total is $47.50 with gas included." I took out my card made out to 'Phoebe Clausen' and handed it to her. "Thank you have a nice day." I said grabbing the bags and Sam's hand walked put of the store.

I turned my head to look at Sam and saw him glancing over at me. "Did you have to sneak them in at the very end?" I asked squeezing his hand. "Had to get them in there somehow." He laughed coming closer to me, kissing my cheek. I looked foward and saw Dean pumping gas into the Impala. "Just so we're both not confused or anything. You are my girlfriend now right?" Sam stopped us before we could get into ear hearing range from Dean. 

"I mean you never asked but I was kind of hoping." I said looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer. "I'm really not good at this whole relationship thing, not anymore at least. Do you want to be my girlfriend Fin?" I smiled and brought his face down to meet mine. "Of course Sam." His lips met mine in a sweet savory kiss. "Hey lovebirds! We've got work to do! Let's go!" 

I sighed and looked at Sam. "Like i said, such a cockblock." He chuckled and we walked over to the Impala and got in. I sat in the backseat and got comfortable once more. Dean started up the Impala and peeled out of the gas station. I put my ear buds in and put my head back against the leather seat, gazing out the window. I slowly felt my eyes closing, drifting off to sleep.

\--

"Finley! Rise and shine sweetheart!" I jerked up and went into defense mode. I looked around and saw that Dean and I were the only ones in the Impala. "Oh for fucks sake Dean. You nearly gave me a heart attack! Where's Sam?" I asked rubbing my head where I smacked it off the roof. "He went to get us our rooms." I shook my head and got out of the car. I pulled up my pants and pulling down my shirt then stretched. I looked towards the office and saw Sam walking out with some keys in his hand.

"All good?" I asked walking over to him. "Yeah I guess. We're all going to have to share a room. There's some kind of convention in town. We're lucky we got this one. That okay with you?" Sam asked sliding his hand into mine. "I'm fine with that. Are you?" I asked as I saw his face put on a smile over all the miles that carved his face. "Yeah. We should get going before Dean has a stroke." I smiled and nodded. He let go of my hand and walked ahead of me, towards our shared room. There's something wrong here. "Finley!" I looked up and saw the guys wave at me to follow. I must have zoned out. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to clear my mind as I walked over to the room and slipping in.

"Okay so first things first let's go to the coroner and see what we're dealing with. Okay?" Dean said taking out his fed suit. I smiled and nodded walking over to my bag that Sam, I guess, had brought in for me. I pulled out a fitted above the knee black skirt with a white button-down shirt and a ruby red blazer along with my ruby red heels. I grabbed my make up bag as well. I walked straight passed both men and into the bathroom. I heard mumbling but chose to ignore it and get dressed. I put on a thin coat of gloss on my lips with a nice pale pink eye shadow with some blush.

I put my hair up into a tight bun, grabbed my other clothes and shoes off the floor. I opened up the door and walked out. I looked up from the floor and my eyes connected with a set of two. "What are ya'll staring at? Let's go before he torches the body." I said throwing my clothes on top of my bag, my shoes on the floor, grabbing my badge and phone out of my bag. I put on a pair of sunglasses and turned around to face the guys. "Like now?" Both men scrambled to get the rest of their stuff to get ready and followed me out the door. I got into the back of the Impala as the guys got into the front. Dean started her up and we pulled out of the parking lot.

\--

We pulled in front of the coroner's building and got out. I pulled my skirt down because it kept hiking up. Sam came over to me and laced our hands together. "You should wear this more often." He whispered in my ear, kissing right below it. "Hey! Lock it up! Okay come were on a job." Dean said sounding like a pissed off dad. "Oh get your panties out of your ass Mr.Cockblock." I said taking my hand out of Sams and walking straight into the building. "Mr.Cockblock?" I heard Dean mumble behind me. We walked over to the front desk and I took out my badge. 

"Hi were here to look at the body of Alice Webber. I called earlier." I flashed the woman a bright smile. She smiled back, "You're the feds? Okie dokie well head right on back. I'll let Harold your here. It's the first door on the left." I smiled once more and thanked her. "I like her! She says okie dokie!" I said as we walked down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar and spelling issues.

"Ahh you must be Anabel Fletcher. I'm Doctor Harold Montgomery but you can call me Harry. Now you wanted to see the Webber girl. It's a damn shame. I was quite surprised when I found out that she died of a heart attack. She was only twenty seven." He walked us over to the slab of metal the victim laid on. "That is very surprising Harry. Say, you wouldn't happen to have her home address would you? We're running on short time and we need to do some other things before the day ends."

The doctor smiled and reached onto his desk behind him. "Here it is. Can I do anything else for you Miss Fletcher?" I shook my head and took the documents out of his hands. "Not at this moment but if I do I'll give you a call. Thank you again." He said it was no issue and we walked out of his office then the building. "How about we go get something to eat? I'm starving." Dean said as we all got into the Impala. Sam was too busy looking at his phone to answer his brother. "Yeah let's do that Dean. Right Sam?" I said looking at my boyfriend. "Huh? Oh yeah whatever." I narrowed my eyes and sat back in my seat, sighing. Something is deffinetly wrong.

\--

I cringed in disgust as Dean shoved the greasy bacon cheeseburger in his mouth accompanied by some steak fries. "Can you shove anymore of that into your mouth in one bite?" I asked chewing on a piece of my baked chicken. He chewed for a bit and swallowed. "Let's not talk about my dirty habits." He said taking another bite. I watched as Sam got out of his seat with his nose still in his phone. "Where are you going?" I asked taking a drink of my water. "I gotta make a phone call." He didn't look at either of us before he left.

Once out of sight I looked at Dean. "What is with him lately?" I asked peering out the window, looking for Sam. "Don't worry about it Finley. Sam's just weird. He gets into these moods and... yeah. I wouldn't put much to it. We should finish up and head over to the vic's apartment." Dean said getting up and going over to the register to pay for our meal. I looked out the window one more time and my eyes connected with Sam's. He smiled at me the continued talking on the phone. I got up, picking up my bag and walking out the doors with Dean. "Yeah I'll talk to you later. Thanks." I heard Sam say before hanging up the phone, shoving it into his pocket. He came up to me as Dean got into the Impala.

"You okay Sam?" I asked leaning into the kiss he placed on my cheek. He wrapped his hand gently around my arm. His thumb rubbing the clothed skin. "Yeah, just needed to handle some things. Don't worry about it Fin. Okay?" He planted a sweet kiss on my lips and I nodded. We got into the Impala and we pulled out of the diners parking lot. It took about twenty minutes before we were in the central city of Calhoun, Georgia. Dean pulled the Impala in front of a tall building, we got out and walked through the entrance. I laced my hand with Sam's as we rode the elevator up. "It's apartment 38C. So in the police report it says she has been out of the country for a while and that she had just gotten back. So I'm guessing she brought something back with her from Thailand." Thailand? I just came back from there a couple weeks ago. "What's her name again Dean?" I asked picking the lock to her apartment. "Her name is.. Savanna Webber, age twenty seven. You know her Finley? Says here she went to the same high school as you."

My mouth dried as I unlocked the door. "Yeah I know her. She was one of the girls who used to pick on me for playing in the school marching band." I heard Dean snort behind me as we walked through the door. I turned around and stared at him. "Problem Winchester?" His cheeks became red with embarrassment. "Nope there no problem Davidson. I just didn't see you as a band geek." I walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder. "Shut the fuck up Dean. You're not all sunshine and rainbows yourself. Well rainbows might be right cause of you and Cas." 

Dean let out a low grumble from his chest. "You suggesting that I'm gay Finley? I don't really care, gay is okay and all that jazz. News flash honey, I'm as straight as they come." I snorted as he passed me, walking towards the bedroom. "Yeah as straight as your legs." I heard Sam chuckle and walk towards the kitchen. "I heard that!" I shook my head and smiled. "You were supposed to!" I yelled back going through some papers on the coffee table. Moments later I heard Dean speak up. "I found something!" Dean yelled from the bedroom. Sam followed me into Savanna's bedroom. "What did you.. woah." I said stopping in the door way, Sam slamming into me from behind. His hands finding my waist to hold me steady as my cheeks rise in color. 

Dean was holding up a block of wood with strange carvings in it. "Holy fuck. That can't be it." I walked over to Dean and took it from him. "What is it Fin?" Sam asked coming over to me. "This was the whole reason I was in Thailand. This is the block of Sarab. It was once a piece keeping between the Greeks and Italians. Sarab was this land in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. Once brought together, this wooden block was a peace offering. Sarab isnt there anymore, it sank a long time ago. I was going to buy it off of a private seller but they never got back to me. That's why I came home earlier than expected." I turned the block around a couple times to look at the carvings. "Well that's all fine and dandy but this block is killing people probably cause it was disturbed from its resting place. We need to burn it."

I looked at Dean in horror. "We can't burn this are you out of your mind? Maybe we could put it back." I suggested looking at both men. "Where exactly are we going to put it back? You said Sarab sank." Sam said taking the block from me. "Let me take it back to Greece and drop it where it used to rest." Sam looked at Dean. "Alright but we're coming with you." Sam said and I head Dean gasp. Sam and looked at him. "Sam I don't do world travel. You know that. Let's just burn the stupid thing." Dean said trying to get the block from Sam. "No were going and that's final. We need a vacation anyway. Come on man, it'll be fun. Just think of all the beautiful women you'll meet over there." Dean huffed and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine whatever! Let's just go then. All these statues staring at me gives me the creeps." I smiled and kissed Sam on the lips. "Thank you." He shook his head, "I know it means a lot to you. Come on, let's get going before Dean has a heart attack." He handed me the block and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Kudos helps me a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is loved and comments are welcome.


End file.
